Royland Degore
Royland Degore is the Master-at-Arms of Ironrath. Character Royland Degore joined Lord Forrester’s army after his family was wiped out by Ironborn during Balon Greyjoy’s rebellion. Degore had a natural grasp of military tactics and strategy and came to play a crucial role in the siege of Pyke that ended the war. In the months that followed, King Robert awarded Royland a knighthood and Lord Forrester asked him to serve as Ironrath’s Master-at-Arms. Ser Royland still holds the position and is known for his military expertise… as well as his legendary temper. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Royland is first seen when Gared Tuttle returns to Ironrath after the Red Wedding, Gared's uncle, Duncan tells him he has to be sent to the Wall. Royland tries to convince him to not do so, but he fails. Later on, Royland is seen calling out to Ethan Forrester to meet with Lord Ludd Whitehill in the Ironwoods. While Maester Ortengryn is talking with Ethan, Royland catches Erik stealing weapons from the House. Ethan is given the decision to punish the man by sending him to the wall, chopping off three fingers, or have mercy on him. Royland suggests that he must prove that the people cannot do "whatever the fuck they like". As the new lord of the house, Ethan must choose a sentinel. There is a choice between Royland and Gared's uncle, Duncan Tuttle. At the table when you make your final choice, if chosen Duncan, Royland will tell Ethan that he thinks that he isn't ready to be the lord of the house. If chosen Royland, Duncan will say the same thing. The following scene will be the conversation with Ramsay and Ethan in the great hall. Whoever you picked as your sentinel will be there. Royland is shocked at Ethan's death and yells "You will not take him!" as the Boltons take Ryon Forrester away. Even though it is not shown it is assumed that Royland, similarly to Duncan, tries to reach Ethan and go after Ryon, but is held back by the Whitehill soldiers. "The Lost Lords" Royland first appears once a villager brings the dead Forresters, which also has Rodrik Forrester who is still alive, he angrily points his sword at the villager, insulting him and doubts that he actually has Forrester dead. He tells him to leave and then Rodrik falls out of the back of the carriage and Royland yells to get the Maester to help Rodrik. Royland speaks with his lord a few times asking about his well-being if he was chosen as Sentinel in the previous episode, if not him - then Duncan will. He is seen again once Rodrik arrives at the Great Hall to talk about the Whitehills. He wants to starve the Whitehills out so they would somehow leave. As always, he appears aggressive. The council talks about House Glenmore and questioning whether Elaena Glenmore would be willing to keep the betrothal. Later in the episode at the funeral - he is seen there mourning over the death of two lost lords, Ethan and Gregor Forrester. "The Sword in the Darkness" Royland will appear in this episode. Killed Victims It is assumed Royland has killed many men, but we do not know who. Relationships Duncan Tuttle Royland and Duncan always discuss and argue. They don't seem to like each other much and are possibly considered rivals. Ethan Forrester If Royland is chosen by Ethan to be the Sentinel, Royland will side with Ethan more often and will be more supportive of him. If Royland is not chosen by Ethan to be the Sentinel, Royland will disagree with Ethan quite often and their relationship will be more tense. While Royland is said to have called the young lord a milksop and suggests he is unfit to be lord, he is shown to be extremely melancholic at the funeral of Ethan and Gregor. Gared Tuttle Ser Royland defended Gared when the squire returned from the events of the Red Wedding, not in favour of sending him to the Wall. Though this could be because he shares a good relationship with Gared, it is more likely that it is due to his stern belief in standing his ground. Talia Forrester Ser Royland and Talia seem to have a good relationship as Royland allegedly took the time to teach her to fight 'properly' with a sword. Appearances Game Of Thrones Trivia * If you elect Royland to be Sentinel, he will announce that he will lead House Forrester following Ethan's short reign. If you do not, Duncan is to lead the house. ** This was in the preview for episode 2 at the end of episode 1. Neither leads the house due to Rodrik's return in Episode 2. References